Only A Memory
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Draco lost his memory in a Quidditch accident and Hermione tries to take revenge by altering his memory, but seems Draco had other plans. She also never knew she would fall for the man she wanted so badly to change... D/Hr.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Draco/Hermione fanfic so please be nice. I have only written short Harry/Hermione fanfics, but came to realize that D/H are meant for each other. I have been reading D/H fanfics for over two months now and have decided that it is time for me to begin to write my own.

Also this is not your normal Draco goes soft he gets with Hermione and his father gets angry… they beat his father and live happily ever after. I want to get far from that situation, but still have an original Draco/Hermione fanfic.

Is has taken me a very long time to come up with the plot… since Card Captor Sakura fanfics are my specialty I had a hard time coming up with a good plot… I hope you all liked what I chose.

Only A Memory

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Draco lifted his head slightly from the hard, flat pillow, which it has once rested upon, and the light blinded his sights for a moment.

His eyes reopened to find him self in a hospital of some sort that was plain with four white walls, and had many instruments of healing spread around it.

He ran his hand through his sun kissed blonde hair, and felt the large slash across his pale skinned forehead. His mind was trying to take his surroundings in, but nothing came.

He didn't know where he was, or how he got there, but what shocked him the most was he couldn't remember who he was…

His thoughts raced trying to remember an age, a purpose, and most of all he was trying to remember a name. He knew he must have had a name, after all doesn't everyone?

He looked across the room to meet his reflection and gasped a little at the sight of his bandaged body, and his blood seeping, slashed head.

His blonde hair was still streaked with his own blood, and his eyes were a dull gray. He must be someone, but the question was who was he?

"Aw, Mr. Malfoy you are up! I thought you would never awake after that nasty spill you took. Quidditch! I cannot believe any school would allow such a sport that hurts so many children."

His eyes met the elderly woman in surprise, "Quidditch?"

"Oh, you must not remember! You hit your head in the big game against Gryffindor. Took a nasty spill. There was blood everywhere! But, nothing I couldn't fix. You should be aloud to go back to classes maybe in a few weeks."

"Classes?"

"Yes, of course dear. Your classes! You must get your education. Children these days are always wanting to get out of their education!"

She changed his bandages with the flick of her wand, and walked out leaving the young male speechless.

"Who am I? Where am I?" he said whispering the words, as his own voice was foreign to him.

He looked around and saw a mound of books, and his curiosity got the best of him. He placed the book in his hand, and traced the golden letters reading it out to himself in a small whisper, "Hogwarts A History."

The name seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

His fingers traced the pages as he read the sentences carefully taking everything in… yes he now remembered that he was indeed a wizard in training, but who was he? What was his name?

He remembered potions, ingredients, spells, and charms, but he could not remember faces, people or his own name.

Was he in Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Slytherin?

He didn't know and this pained him. He was lost in a world that was so familiar and yet he could not recall anything of importance. 

He looked down at his rich green robes that had a snake right near his shoulder, and as the book stated snakes were the sign of Slytherin.

"I must be a Slytherin, but which one?"

His mind took a whirl, and then he recalled the elderly lady, whose name he read as Madame Pomfrey, call him Mr. Malfoy. 

"Malfoy would you kindly get off of my book?" a voice rang out making the young male jump.

He looked up to meet two cinnamon brown eyes, and he looked back down at the book carefully placed upon his pale fingertips. He looked at the young female again, and handed the book gently to her, "Sorry, I did not realize the book was owned by any one. I hope you're not angry. I did not damage it."

The young girl stepped back a little, "Did… did you just apologize to me?"

He looked at her weirdly, "Shouldn't I have apologized? It was your book after all."

She looked at him again taken back, "You're really Malfoy, right?"

"I think I am. If you and that nurse called me by that name doesn't that mean I am Malfoy. That is my last name, right?"

"Are you telling me you have no clue who you are?"

"I know I'm a wizard in training, right?"

The girl nodded still in a bit of shock, but this situation amused her more than any thing, "Yes, you are a wizard in training."

"If I might ask what is my first name?"

She stopped, and parted her lips a little. She indeed knew his first name, but she had never said it… not once.

"It's Draco."

He looked at her, "Draco?"

She nodded still surprised at the word that came out of her mouth a few moments ago.

"Draco Malfoy," he said again as if not sure the name was his own.

"Did you tell Madame Pomfrey that you lost your memory?"

He shook his head, "I did not have a chance to."

The girl sat down in a near by chair taking much interesting in Draco's situation, "So what do you remember."

"I remember everything in that book… I remember spells, charms almost everything about Hogwarts, but I cannot remember people, faces, or even your name. What is your name by the way?"

"Hermione Granger I'm a," she paused as her thoughts rambled. ~I'm most defiantly not a friend, what am I than? ~ "I'm a classmate of yours."

"Hermione? Isn't that Shakespearean?"

She paused, and shivered at her name coming from the young males lips. She had never heard Draco ever say her first name, "My mother was a fan of Shakespeare, and thought the name fit me wonderfully."

"I would have to agree with her."

Hermione blushed a little, but quickly remember this was Draco Malfoy… the male who had made her cry tons of times with his mean, cruel comments and his heartless actions, but then she remembered not even Malfoy remembered what he had done nor who he was… maybe she could change him. The thought sent a jolt through her body.

This was perfect! Hermione would change Malfoy so much that not even his own mother would recognize him. She grinned in a devilish manor. She would humiliate him, change him, and make his mind her own. 

Revenge was said to be sweet, but Hermione never knew it could taste so good. She would turn Draco into a Muggle lover, a Gryffindor slave, and her own mindless dummy.

This was simply perfect… the old Draco would be just a memory, and then new Draco would forever be in her hands. Well, that was until he got his real memories back.

What a surprise that would be!

"Do you want me to tell you more about your self?"

He nodded eagerly awaiting her to start telling him more about himself.

She smirked a little. Yes, indeed the old Draco would be only a memory…

How did you like it so far?? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Make sure you leave your comments by reviewing!!! Thanks for your time!!

Sincerely,

MoshiMoshiQueen


	2. Who Are You Trying To Fool?

I really need to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter!! I was shocked that y'all liked it. Y'all gave me some great tips!! I thank everyone!!! Thanks so much!!!

I also decided to change the fic a little… read on and you will understand.

Sarah Marie, Tom4eva, Chibi Neko-chan, Mjade, DazeedPanda, and cargonsamourje thanks so much for your reviews!!! I'm glad that y'all liked the first chapter!!! Let's hope you like the second just as much!

Dreaming One: thanks so much for the list of good Draco/Hermione fanfics and the site! And I will take your opinion into consideration; because I told myself that I would keep Draco in character… although, that might be hard to do… but since I'm changing the plot that might work.

Sweet Sorrow: thanks a lot for your compliments. I really tried to be detailed on this fanfic. Hopefully, I can keep writing like this through out the whole fanfic. And by the way I loved your fic! It was really good!

`Div: thanks for pointing that out… I completely forgot about what I was going to make Hermione feel inside about what she was doing. Thanks for your review!!

Only A Memory 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Hermione flicked her long cinnamon brown hair over her should in concentration, "You're, of course, a cunning Slytherin. But, you're a Gryffindor lover."

"Slytherins hate Gryffindors, don't they?"

Hermione bit her lips pondering, "Yes, that is why you are hated by all of the other Slytherins, even your mother and father have disowned you."

He narrowed his eyes a little, "They all hate me?"

"Because you chose me over your heritage," Hermione said quickly, and then mentally smacked herself. ~How could I have just told him that he lost his heritage, because we were in love? ~

His cold gray eyes boarded into me, "We are in love?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you trying to fool?"

Hermione's head shot up, and she asked innocently, "What do you mean?"

"We couldn't possibly be in love… I don't remember anything, but I know that we can't be in love."  
"And why is that?"

"Because, you just now came through that door. If we were in love, like you say we are, you would have been by my side this whole time."

"And what would you know about love?"

His mouth shut, and his dull eyes created a light luster, "I don't know, but I know your lying… some how I know."

Hermione's eyes flickered slightly knowing that she couldn't fool him, "You're right I am lying."

"You were going to lie to me this whole time. You must really hate me if you were to manipulate me, while I'm in this condition."

"I…" Hermione stopped feeling guilt pouring through her veins… ~maybe I didn't think this whole thing through… ~

"You're a cold liar."

"If you were acquainted with what you have put me through all these years you would eat your own words," she said playing with a stray piece of her cinnamon brown hair.

"Who are you really?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, just like I said I was."

"The smart girl," he mumbled under his breath running his had through his sun-kissed blonde hair.

"How… how did you know?"

"I could tell."

"Am I that obvious?"

He nodded, and directed his eyes towards a small window covered in a light mist, fogging the glass slightly, "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you."

"Than why did you try to make me someone I'm not?"

She sighed trying to come up with some way to explain, stilling playing with her hair. She directed her eyes towards Malfoy, and saw him lost in his own world trying to unfold the curtains that were blocking his memories, "You're a true pureblood Slytherin who is cold, malicious, and someone you just love to hate. You make people feel like shit just by a few words, and you laugh bitterly in their faces as you watch their painful tears roll down their flushed cheeks… you take people's hearts and stomp on them…"

His eyes never left the dim window as his words flowed out from his mouth, "I'm not sure of what to say… when you talk about me it seems like we are talking about a completely different person."

Hermione watched him run his hand through his golden blonde hair again pondering, "I feel like apologizing, but I just can't."

"A Malfoy never apologizes."

"They don't?"

"That is what you told me once when I knew you wanted to say you were sorry to me."

"The person you described wouldn't even think about saying sorry."

Hermione stopped, and almost in a whisper, "Well, that person changed at the beginning of this year… but no one noticed."

"You noticed."

"How couldn't I? I live with him."

"You live with him?"

"We are head boy and head girl… wait, why are we talking about you in a different point of view?"

"Because I'm not Draco Malfoy…"

"You're not acting like Malfoy, but you certainly are him."

"How can you tell?"

"Because no one can be you," she said softly making him look towards her.

"No one can have the same smoldering gray eyes, no one can have you're sun-kissed blonde hair, and no one can ever smirk, glare or sneer like you."

"You haven't seen me glare, smirk or sneer yet."

"Oh, yes I have. I can see it in your eyes."

"For someone who dislikes me you sure do know a lot about me."

"Malfoy, I've known you for over six years now going on seven. I should know you by know, don't you think?"

"I guess, and would you stop calling me Malfoy? It sounds too weird. Shouldn't we use first names?"

"I guess if that is what you want, Draco," she said shivering a little as his name come off of her soft pink lips.

"You're different…"

"How could you know if I'm different if you don't know me?"

"You sure have a cocky attitude for a smart girl," he said sending her a slight glare.

"See you are Draco Malfoy."

"After what I have heard I'm not sure I want to be him."

"You can't help who you are."

"You did."

She looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"

He looked at her bewildered, "I'm not sure. I just…"

"You're slightly remembering your memory."

"How do you know?"

"Because you have said that to me before…"

"I remember something, but only slightly."

Hermione looked up at him as he slowly began to talk in a soft tone… something she had only heard Mal…Draco talk in a few times.

"You've changed, because something that happened over the summer."

Hermione's breath got caught in her throat, and her wish of him not remembering that was shattered. She choked out a reply, "Do… do you remember what happened over the summer?"

He shook his head softly, "I can't remember… Hermione?"

She heard her name come from his lips, and she shivered again, "Yes?"

"We had a fight before the Quidditch match didn't we? That's why you hated me so much that you wanted to change my memory."

Well, I hope you like the plot change. I realized that in order for Hermione to change Draco's memory that she would change completely… and of course I would have to alter Draco's behavior, which I did not want to do. I really hope you like this chapter, and please R+R!!!


	3. Completely Confused Muggle Wonderer

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm really glad you all liked the plot change! Please R+R! 

Dracosgurl, Seelie, sarah marie, M1ssBlackNails, Mrs. EmeralRiddle, Chibi Neko-chan, skyleia, and Azure Roses.

Dreaming One- I'm glad that you liked Draco telling her that she wasn't fooling him. I was hoping that some would.

Diana- lol, I know it's a long name. Most people just call me Moshi-san. Thanks for the review.

Big thanks to my beta reader Hana no Tenshi!!! Love ya!

Only A Memory

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: hana no tenshi (Eva-chan)

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Last Chapter 

Hermione's breath got caught in her throat, and her wish of him not remembering that was shattered. She choked out a reply, "Do… do you remember what happened over the summer?"

He shook his head softly, "I can't remember… Hermione?"

She heard her name come from his lips, and she shivered again, "Yes?"

"We had a fight before the Quidditch match didn't we? That's why you hated me so much that you wanted to change my memory."

This Chapter

Hermione's heart stopped in her chest as her breath was let out slowly, "How can you remember things like that? About me?"

He shook his head and placed it in his hands letting his platinum blonde hair fall in his face hiding him emotions, "I don't know."

She blew a small breath moving a piece of her hair out of her amber eyes, "Maybe… maybe it is because I was the last thing you saw."

He raised his head slightly not bothering to remove the hair playing with his face, "Why were we fighting, Hermione?"

She got up slowly pacing as her eyes directed themselves towards the faded window, "Normal things. I guess our tensions were running high… it was about time we blew up at each other, I guess."

"I hurt you," his voice whispered, "I hurt you enough for you to destroy who I was."

Hermione's body stopped at the soft tone and the words that stung her conscience, "If anyone is to blame it should be me… I guess I just pushed you too far, and then wanted revenge… I was only angry, Draco. I didn't… I wasn't…"

"You were," he said in a tone she knew so well.

Hermione traced over a ruby line on her arm absentmindedly and caught Draco's attention.

"What is wrong with your arm?"

"It's only a scratch that I got while…"

He craned his neck a little, "While?"

"While I ran out after you fell… I slipped, because of the dew still on the grass."

"Why did you come after me?"

"It was my fault that you fell… I was glaring at you and sending you messages by mouthing the words. You were paying attention to me instead of the game."

"If you were so worried about me why were you not up here in the hospital?" he asked still skeptical of her story.

"How could I be? Like you said Slytherins hate Gryffindors and Slytherins hate Gryffindors. It has always been that way and it probably will always be that way. You're my best friends' worst enemy and you were mine as well… how could I explain running to your side and following you up to the hospital wing?"

"But, you still came running to me," he said in cold tone.

"I wasn't thinking! I just saw you falling from the sky off your prized broom. You would have done the same thing for me and you can't deny that!"

"How do you know what I can and can not deny?"

"Because I know you!"

"How do you know me?! How? Tell me Hermione! How do you know me?!"

They were both shouting at the top of their lungs, "Because, I care! Because you understand me! Just because! Why can't you ever take a simple answer?!"

"Why do you care? Are you trying to make yourself less guilty?!"

"I…argh! You are the most…" she placed her hands in the air pretending to strangle him, "With or with out your memories you are still the same."

"So why don't you change me, Hermione? Why don't you just change me?"

"Because, I can't imagine you as anything else, but you. I wish I could change you into a Muggle, mudblood loving fool, but I can't. I tried, but I can't."

"Potter and Weasley don't understand. Don't understand what you went through."

Hermione shot her eyes up, but couldn't speak… she watched him searching for whom he was… searching for the voice of the words he spoke.

He blinked away placing on a questioning look, "Who are Potter and Weasley? Is that one of those calling-people-by-their-first-names thing?"

"Potter as you call him is Harry Potter, and Weasley is Ron Weasley."

"I must hate them, right?"

She nodded, "They are my best friends…"

"But they don't understand. What don't they understand?"

"Everything."

Draco knew she wanted to change the subject and gladly did, "So, this Harry Potter as you call him um why do I hate him?"

"I'm not really sure… I guess it was, because you were jealous, but I never did get around to ask you about your reasons."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived… the only one who could meet the Dark Lord and live to tell the tale. He stopped the dark times when he was only a baby, and now is famous for the acts he cannot even remember. He was left with a lightening bolt scar on his forehead that many love to see."

Draco nodded not really understanding, "What about Ron Weasley?"

"Ron Weasley is one of seven children. They all have flaming red hair and a love for muggles. Although, they are the nicest people they are very poor. His father works for the Ministry, and I guess supporting all those children has run the money short."

"You're a Muggle born, right?"

"Yes."

"What is it like?"

She couldn't believe the words she just heard, "Say that again, please."

He looked at her, "Can you tell me what it is like to be raised a Muggle?"

"I thought you would never ask that… ever."

She picked a place to begin as she took a breath, "It is really different…"


End file.
